Back to High School
by BlackAngelWings321
Summary: Chloe has just started to get used to high school she has made to new close friends and is getting good enough grades. Then 3 new kids turn up at the school and everything Chloe thought was real was a lie. - Really bad at summeries First ever Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Back to High School **

One

**Chloe POV**

"Chloe!" I hear my name being shouted through the halls as I am packing my locker for my first to lessons of the day. Not 2 minutes later does a small blonde perky girl come crashing through the halls coming straight towards me. I sigh and after putting everything I need into my bag do I close my locker and acknowlege the blonde standing next to me all but jumping in place.

"Whats up Liz?" I say to my friend. She and Nate are my best friends. Liz tells me absolutely everything and Nate is just the funniest person in the world.

"3 ... New ... Kids ... Today" she says in between large gasps of air. I think she was on the other side of the school when she found out and had to tell me.

"Have you told Rae yet?" I ask her. Rae is a friend of mine, sort of. We will sometimes eat lunch together and stuff but she isn't into the same stuff that me, Liz and Nate like, But Liz being the kind person she is found Liz as a new kid and took her in. Now 2 years later I still don't really know why but I just have a bad feeling about her. Although she has given me no sign of her being dramatically evil I just can't shake the thought of something being off with her.

"No," Liz says to me after she has caught her breath. "And I think I am going to let her figure it out for herself. If I do it will be in the school paper by next hour and I don't think the new kids would like that. I mean they could be really nice and not care and everything but I just don't think they would want the whole school to know and I think they should have a say in stuff like this." Liz says to me. The girl is just so nice, I think that is why we are friends. That and also the fact that it is hard not to love Liz, she is like the happiest person on the plannet.

"Yeah." I say. We start walkinng towards homeroom together. Me and Liz have Theater, French and Math together so we see each other a lot.

"So, are you planning on getting a boyfriend this year?" Liz askes me as we sit down in our seats.

"W Where here did that come from?" I asked her. Truth is I have never had a boyfriend because my Aunt wouldn't allow me to have one, ever.

When my mum died 3 years ago in a car crash my Aunt blamed my dad. Dad became really depressed and became kind of lazy. He was still really nice to me though which I appreaciated. When me and dad would make plans somewhere I would go to Aunt Laurens instead, when I was younger I didn't really understand what was going on. Then one day I came home and my dad wasn't home. Aunt Lauren said he had taken the easy way out because he was a coward. That was 2 years ago. I havent heard from him. I dont think he did run away I am sure he killed himself from the grief of losing his wife and being stuck with a child that he didnt want. But Aunt Lauren didn't tell me. Whenever I brought up my dad she would say he was a stupid man and pretend that she couldn't hear me when I questioned her further.

"Chloe!" Hearing Liz shout my name brought me back from my thoughts.

"S s sorry. Guess I was just daydreaming again." I mumble

She looks at me questioningly and I was sure she was going to say something when the final bell went and the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone quiet down. We have got some announcements to make. First of all for any of you who don't already know, we have some new students joining us this year one of which will be in our homeroom. I want you all to make him feel welcome which I am sure you will."

I looked up at Liz who was sitting infront of me and she rose her eye brows and gave me a look. I just let out an exasperated sigh and shook my head before turning my attention back to the teacher. Just as he was about to start talking again a man, no a boy came in. He was 6'4 and had large shoulders. His hair was an inky black colour and he had glowing green eyes. He was wearing a large huddie that made him apear to be quite chubby and his cheeks were spotted with acne making him look more like a teenager. He was looking right at me!

"Oh you must be Derek. Well welcome to the class, if you would please take a seat at the back over there we can continue talking about the new year." The teacher said. I stiffened slightly as the new guy looked my way and started to approach me I got a little anxious but realized he had been told to sit here so I took my bag off of the chair next to me so he could sit down.

"Hi, my names Chloe." I said sounding just the way I looked, like a 10 year old. I had boring straight strawberry blond hair that I put red streeks into to make myself look older. My eyes were a boring blue colour and were to big for my face and my chest was none egsistant. I was just about 5'2 and was one of the smallest in my class. I was mainly picked on by the popular girls in school because of each of these factors about myself.

"Derek." The boy grunted without looking away from the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to High School**

Two

**Derek POV**

_Damn I hated School. _I thought to myself as I walked into the tall building that had its trade marking stench of sweat and anxiety. There was also a new scent that I could smell though in this high school. Vanilla . Smelling it my wolf perked up and growled one word to me that made me stop in my tracks.

**Mate. **

_What the hell do you mean mate? My mate can't be at this school! oh shit she could be._

I started thinking all this through in my mind while I was walking to the main office of the school. I was greeted by an elderly lady who looked me up and down before handing me my schedule and a map. I followed the map to my homeroom and the smell of Vanilla was stronger here. It made my wolf growl and pace around my brain. Finally I walked into the room and looked directly and the girl at the back of the room who smelled distinctly of sweet vanilla. At the sight of her my wolf jumped up and started running lapse around my brain howling at the top of his lungs. I turned my attention away from her so that I could listen to what the teacher was saying.

**I don't like him.**

_Why?_

**To close to our Mate **

_He's the teacher!_

**Don't care**

_Growl._

My wolf was now in very protective and territorial mode.

" - if you would please take a seat at the back over there we can continue talking about the new year." The teacher said. I looked over to where he had indicated and saw my angel, my mate looking at me. I walked over to her and couldn't help but feel like a predator hunting its prey especially when she had those large doe like eyes. Her baby blues where gorgeous like the a clear sky in the morning. Her blonde hair fell slightly in front of her face and it made her look adorable. She was quite small for her age but that didn't bother me and she looked angelic sitting there staring at me. As I got closer I could smell anxiety rolling off of her and it made my wolf growl.

I sat down next to her and was socked when she didn't pull away. She came a bit closer and whispered

"Hi, my names Chloe."

Her voice was like a sweet lullaby that I just wanted to drown myself in. Let it seep through me and consume me. The only thing I could muster at this time was my own name so that is what I said

"Derek."

_She doesn't fear or hate us!_

**News flash buddy, she doesn't know us yet.**

We spent the rest of the hour in silence listening to the teacher talk a lot. When the bell rang I got up and took out my schedule, while I was looking at it a small hand got it from underneath and pulled so that she now had it. When I looked I saw it was my small blue eyed blonde looking at my classes.

"I have next hour with you, wanna walk together?" She asked me hopefully.

I nodded and she handed me back my schedule. She led me through the halls to the next class and sat at the back of the room. I followed behind her.

"This seat taken?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled her gorgeous smile up at me. I sat down next to her just as a large group of girls swarmed into the class with a blonde haired Korean boy standing in the middle of them who I happened to know as Simon. My brother. Technically I am adopted but I still think of him as my brother and best friend. When he spotted me he walked over to out desk with his flock of sheep following after.

**Bees or sheep?**

I ignored the wolf who was constantly making remarks about the weirdest of things.

"Hey bro, who's this?" Simon said. Chloe shrunk back slightly as all of Simons followers stared daggers at her for getting his attention.

" I I I'm C C Chloe" She stuttered which I found adorable but apparently the other girls didn't.

"Stuttering freak." One of them said. I found her easily and glared at her with one of my most menacing stares. She instantly backed down.

"Well, I'm Simon. We just moved with my sister." He said.

She smiled and seemed a little bit more relaxed than before and it took everything in me not to growl at Simon for making my mate smile. As much as I want her to be happy, I want to be the reason she is and when another male makes her feel more comfortable it is like a challenge. I think Simon saw something in me that wasn't normal and instantly backed off.

"I'll see you two later" He said as he walked to an empty desk near the front. All the girls that were with him instantly followed apart from one who lagged back and _accidently _kicked Chloe in the leg. She closed her eyes and held back a scream as the girl walked away over to Simons side. I growled lowly and Chloe looked at me quizzically. I put my hand on her leg where the girl kicked her.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and didn't even try to get my hand off of her which I was thankful for. Right now I needed to touch her as little as I could I would do it so that my wolf would be calm. When she was kicked a small squeal came out of her that shattered my heart. My wolf really wanted to tear that girl limb from limb but I made him stay put and calmed him with our mates sensitive skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to High School**

Three

**Chloe POV**

After the uncalled for kick in the leg English was uneventful, thankfully. Derek had his hand on my leg for nearly the whole lesson and I didn't complain. It was a nice feeling having him so close. My leg was tingling after he had taken his hand away and I was very tempted to take his hand and put it right back where it should be. I couldn't help but glance over at him occasionally as well and if he noticed he didn't seem to mind.

I let my mind drift off to Derek. I didn't understand him. He seemed so cold when I was sitting next to him in homeroom but then when he noticed me getting kicked and taunted by the popular girls he defended me in a way. I pretended not to notice the way he glared at that girl from before, I think her name was Stacia, but I did. He looked really powerful and menacing and I didn't blame the girl from practically flinching. I would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't then decided to kick me under the fricken table .

By the time the bell rang the teacher had been making a list of the things we need to have remembered by tomorrow. When he dismissed us I decided to walk up to Derek and see if he needed any help with finding his way to his next class.

"Hey, do you need any help finding your way to your next class?" I asked him cheerfully trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"Nah I'm good" He said and then walked in the complete wrong direction from where he needed to be going. I laughed and then walked briskly to French with Liz and Nate.

When I arrived I saw that they were both already there and they were talking with Simon who was sitting behind both of them and next to me. I walked up to them all and said a quick hey to Liz and Nate and sat next to Simon. As I was getting out all of my things he said

"So how do you like my brother?" I was a bit confused as to who his brother was and the confusion must have shown on my face because he laughed and said "Derek?" I immediately remembered him calling Derek his "bro" in English before I was tormented and abused.

"Oh Derek, Well I like him. N N not in that way. I I mea he see ems nice I guess." He looked at me a bit of confusion a bit of hope I think although I don't know why. Trying to keep the subject off of me I decided to swerve it more towards him.

"S S so you two are brothers?"

"Ha yeah, can't you tell we're twins!" he said jokingly.

"He was adopted by my dad quite young so calling him anything else just feels weird to say." He said I immediately wanted to know more about Derek. About why he had been up for adoption anyway.

"So have you met my sister, Tori?" I shook my head. "Here let me see your schedule." I got the small piece of paper out of my back and handed it to him.

"You will have Maths with her I think today. Good luck. Word of advice don't get on her bad side. She is a bit of a hot head." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh erm Okay thanks." I immediately warmed up to Simon he seemed nice and easy going. I don't think he is that different from his brother really. I mean apart from the outside layer of Derek Souza I think he could be really nice. And to support my theory I don't think Simon would take any crap from anyone let alone someone they lived with.

Just as I was thinking this the new French teacher came in . She was small and plump and wore large round glasses. She gave the impression of a being strict with the kids who were disruptive and kind to those who try there hardest. I did try in French it one of the few subjects I enjoyed taking and Simon made it funny. Always making the pronunciations sound really weird and interpreting the words really awfully.

By the time the lesson ended I had had to stop myself from laughing to loudly about six times and I had gotten a few dirty looks off the teacher. _Looks like I am going to be working hard on tonight's assignment. _I thought to myself just as she was writing it on the board.

When the bell rang I packed my things away and waited for Liz and Nate. They were both talking about whether they should ask Simon to sit with us or not. In the end I had enough and just turned around to ask him.

"Hey, Simon if you want you can eat lunch at our table. Doesn't matter if you already or plans or anything just wanted to give you the offer." I said looking at the girls that where already surrounding him as I added the bit about having other options. Ignoring the dirty looks I got off some of the girls I turned back around to my friends who were looking at me like I had grown a third arm.

"What?" I asked them both.

"You just talked to Simon Bae with all of his followers around him!" Nate said sounding really happy. He held out his hand which I then slapped mine against. We then all walked to lunch laughing at the looks on those girls faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to High School**

Four

**Derek POV**

I tried to listen in math. I really did. But my mind kept on wondering off to a certain small perky blonde. I just couldn't stop myself. Her scent was like a lovers embrace when I smelt it. It was so pure and delicate, like her.

It didn't help me much when my wolf was sending me various scenarios of me and Chloe together. I can't say that I didn't like nearly all of the images I saw but it was just too distracting. I will say that my wolf does have a very imaginative way of looking at things though.

I paid as much attention as I could to the teacher but didn't manage to learn anything in the lesson that I didn't already know already.

**What do you think she is doing right now?**

My wolf asked me while I was solving one of the equations from my assignment for tonight that was due in next week.

_Don't care_

I hissed at him. He was only ever good for survival tactics and the occasional good idea or two when it came to sleeping or eating. Other than that, he was just as much as a pain in the ass as Tori. I did wonder though what she was doing. I think she was going to French which I know Simon has at some point in the day. I hope them to get along all though I am not that worried, Simon talks to anyone and Chloe seems to be friendly around anyone or at least civil to those who didn't deserve it.

**Just hope that Simon isn't too friendly with her. ** My wolf said and I had to hold back a growl.

It wasn't unheard of that Simon was a player and a flirt. So the idea of him going after Chloe was likely. I really didn't like the thought of them two going out together. It would mean hurting Chloe in the end and betraying Simon.

I made my thoughts stay away from Simon and Chloe and the possibility of them two getting together and focused on just Chloe. She looked smug this morning when I went to my math class. I didn't understand why at first but then I realised I had turned down an offer to be shown where my classroom was and had ended up going the wrong way when I declined. I must have looked like an idiot but I felt happy that I was able to make her feel if nothing else a bit happy.

**Keep on making yourself look like an idiot, yeah that will really win her over**

I chose just to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. I barely realised the bell had gone until nearly everyone was already headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. I just headed straight to the library. It was the one place I actually new my way towards, since I had gone there before classes this morning. I headed straight to a back table and dumped my bag on the floor. Then I got out my maths homework from that hour and started doing it. Within ten minutes I had already completed that ad was on to my English assignment.

**Chloe POV **

We decided to stop off at the lockers before we headed to the cafeteria. We went to Liz's first so she could get her art supplies. I don't get why she does art. She is amazing at it and everything and I don't think she actually learns anything from it so I don't see the point. Then again she might think the same thing about me and theatre.

After Liz had finished at hers we went to Nate's locker. His locker must be the worst kept locker I have ever seen in my entire life. He has food packets all over it and his books are just a pile on top of each other. I don't get how he can keep it like that. We started talking about the newest horror film that was coming out this weekend and where making plans to go and see it when a ghost came and asked to speak with me. I nodded my head slightly and told Liz and Nate I needed to go to the library for my English assignment.

I hated lying to them both but they didn't know about my powers. Its not something that I tell people on a regular bases and I am sure that I could trust them and everything but I just don't know how I would bring it up after not telling them for so long.

After leaving them I headed to the library with the ghost next to me. She looked to be around my age maybe the year above which made me feel sorry for her. She had died very young. I didn't mind talking to the ghosts at the school that much anymore because most of the time they were nice and I felt sorry for them. I would chat to them in private and most of the time that was all they wanted. To talk and have a small part of being alive again given to them. When I got to the library I went to the back and started looking at the books on the shelves.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your Chloe Saunders right?" you might not know me. I am Rebecca Waters. I was the writer of the school paper before I died. She said. She looked sad when she talked about being dead so I didn't ask how she died.

"How old are you?" I asked. "17" She said.

She looked like a nice girl. She was quite tall and had long brown hair that fell to her waist. She was very pale apart from her cheeks that were tainted a faint pink colour. Her nose was dotted with freckles and she wore small, thin glasses. I could imagine myself as being friends with her.

"You know the new kids?" She asked me.

"Yeah" I whispered not looking away from the books while we talked.

"Do you like them. I mean have you met any?"

"I have and I do like them. Simon seems really nice and friendly and Derek, well I am trying to figure him out. I think he could be a nice guy but he puts up a hard front in front of people and that is what scares them." I told her honestly still keeping my voice just under a whisper.

"Oh okay. I like you Chloe. Your not like the other one. You talk and listen to ghosts like me." She said.

"Wait is there another person like me at the school?" I asked her.

"What? No, course not!" she said to quickly.

"Its okay I wont ask. You can stay with me though if you like. I don't mind talking to ghosts. It makes my day more interesting." I said with a smile. She looked at me and smiled a really big goofy smile.

"Thank you Chloe. You don't know how much this means to me!" she said. She then zoomed off out of the library and left me there sighing inwardly.

I left the library 5 minutes later and went to my locker. After I got all of my things for my next lesson and changed over my books I headed towards my next lesson so I could wait to be let inside. My next lesson was Math and I hate Math. Mostly because I suck at it and won't need it when I grow up. Still I endure the pain that is algebraic equations.

When I stepped in I saw that the teacher was already in there talking to another student I know to be Royce Banks. Thankfully I don't have any classes with him, he is the worst student in the school, next to Liam Malloy. They are the both the biggest dicks in the school. There is this other boy Russell but he doesn't really talk or do much so I can't say that I hate him like I do the other two.

I tried to leave the room un noticed but the door creaked and Royce's head swooped to look at me. I can' t say I think he considered handsome. Compared to Derek he is as blunt as anything _Wait why am I thinking about Derek. _I mentally shook myself and then continued swoon over him. But not me. I just looked back at him not showing him how he got to me. His eyes sparkled with mischief and a saw a flash come across them but it came to quick for me to see what it was. He laughed then with one look at the teacher left the room and bumped against me purposefully.

I just walked to my seat next to the window and sat down, putting all of my books down with me as I waited for the torture to begin.

**A/N ****Hi guys so I am really hoping that you like the story so far. I am hoping to add some new characters to it to make it more original. So I want to know what you guys all think a good name and type of character they should be. It can be a girl or boy and they don't have to be a supernatural or anything either. So let me know what you all think cos it makes my day to see what you all put. Thanks for my followers and Reviewers I hope you guys all liked the new chapter. I think I have rambled long enough now so I'll just say BYE! **

**P.S I am gonna try to update and post new stuff nearly every week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to High School**

Five

**Chloe POV **

I can now tell you three facts about Maths.

I hate it

Pi= 3.14

It's confusing

I seriously don't get why I can't drop the subject. I mean, sure if I was going to be a mathematician or something then I can see how it would be relevant but seeing as scriptwriter/director doesn't involve math I really don't have the heart, time or energy for it. It doesn't help that there is an incredibly smart girl in my group who is amazing at all the work we do. She has her hand up for every question so the teacher just assumes we all know what we are doing. The girl isn't even that nice. She is one of the popular girls that has actually got a brain in her head so she has a right to do whatever she wants. She was told to tutor me once. Didn't go so well.

I waited at the library like we said we would but then she didn't turn up and I had fallen asleep at the back so my Aunt got worried. Then I couldn't get a shower because the girls changing rooms is where the popular girls plot their evil schemes. One of the worst days of my life. I didn't say anything to her though, that would just lead to more trouble that I didn't need.

Liz tried to tutor me as well but I felt really bad for making her be so patient with me and felt stupid for not being able to do something that should come easily.

I hadn't listened to the teacher in the lesson, nothing new there. I tried for the most part but then didn't get it so just got out my notebook and worked on one of my newest scripts. By the time Maths was finished I was thoroughly relieved. Not only was the lesson over but I would be with Liz for Theatre, my favourite subject by far.

When I got there I noticed nobody else was there so I just sat at one of the tables I the middle of the room and took out my script to start working on. As I waited for the rest of the class to make an appearance I worked on one of the scarier scenes in mu film. By the time I finished the scene most of the people in my class had shown up and Liz was walking through the door with a girl I didn't recognise talking to her. I put away my script as she started walking towards me with the other girl following behind her.

"Hey Liz!" I said to her looking up at her and then sneaking a look at the other girl.

She was wearing a black tank top and a short black leather skirt that ended just a few inches above her knees. Her hair was jet black and spikey and matched the look. Her eyes were a dark mossy green colour. Over all she was the complete opposite of Liz who was wearing a long sleeved light blue top and dark blue jeans. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high pony and her blue eyes were looking at me looking at the two of them.

"Oh this is Tori. We are in the same Geometry class together." She explained to me.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You just moved schools right?" I asked her politely.

"Yeah. What of it!" she snapped at me.

"N n n nothin jus talked to your b b brothers is all." I stuttered. She scared me, when I get scared or nervous I stutter making me look like a big idiot.

She scoffed then walked away to another table. Liz sat down next to me when the teacher walked in. Her name is Miss Roberts. She is fairly young and like Liz has way to much energy.

"So what do you think of her?" Liz whispered

"Who?" I asked wondering if she was talking about the teacher or Tori.

"Tori. She wasn't like that before. I think she just doesn't like talking about moving." Liz said

"S she seems o o okay I guess." I said.

Then there was no more room to talk as the teacher began the lesson. We did some trust exercises first by falling into each others arms and then directing one and other around the room without bumping into anyone. I did really poorly and kept going the opposite way or dropping Liz when she fell into my wiggly worms that I call arms. She didn't say anything though, she would just walk it off.

When the lesson ended I was sure me and Liz where both going to have our own fair share of bruises tomorrow and could already see one forming on my arm from when I walked into a table corner.

I went to my next class which was a free period and walked in to find Derek sitting next to the spot that I usually sit in. I smiled slightly though I don't know why and walked up to my desk.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked not wanting to get on the bad side of another new kid.

"Sure" he grunted.

I slipped my bag off my shoulder and sat down. I pulled out my Maths assignment and got out all of my other things while everyone else was arriving.

Derek just sat there reading a book I didn't recognise. I settled down and started on my math homework only to find ten minutes later that I needed to actually know the formulae to do the work. I sighed and tried doing the sums over and over again ripping the page slightly with the amount of rubbing out I had done in so little time.

"I didn't get that either when I first tried it." A voice said from in front of me.

I jumped at the sudden noise so close in the silence of the classroom. I looked up to find Rebecca standing in front of me hovering over the page.

"Sorry, I know you can't talk but can you any yes or no questions please. I am just so bored!" she said.

I nodded my head slightly and she did a small happy dance getting up on all of the desks and jumping on each of them. I sighed shook my head and followed her as she jumped across the classroom, really wanting her to stop but I couldn't say anything. Then I got back to my work which irritatingly enough hadn't gotten any easier while I was distracted.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Having problems?" A voice next to me asked I looked up to see Derek looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I just don't get the work that we are doing." I whispered to him looking down at my sheet.

"Want help? I'm kind of good at math and it would get me out of the house for a while. "

He said running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his neck slightly before looking at me.

"I would love that! Here," I scribbled my phone number on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Just text me when your free." I said. He looked at the piece of paper then nodded. Looking back at his book. I looked at the clock and noticed there was only ten fifteen minutes left. I put my maths stuff away and got out my script. As I was working on it Rebecca came up in front of me and squealed.

"OMG you two are soooooo going to get together!" she wooped and ran around the classroom like a mad man shouting about it even though it fell upon deaf ears. I packed up my stuff when the bell rang and walked out of the classroom smiling at Derek before I left and then headed to my car parked out front.

**Hi guys. So this was mainly Chloe's point of view. I am going to put Derek's view in my next chapter and I think that will mainly be about him. Thank you for your suggestions I am going to be using the new Characters shortly. Please tell me what you think I love hearing from you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to High School**

Six

**Derek POV**

_Why the hell had I just done that?_ I thought to myself. After I had told Chloe that I would tutor her I was unbelievably proud. Well I think that was my wolf but I didn't care.

**You are a fucking genious! **my wolf was running and howling all over again now that he knew we were going to be spending time with our mate.

Chloe was looking at something in the room that was apparently moving because every so often she would move her head to get a better look at whatever it was. I tried to brush it off but then I thought about in the library. She didn't know but I just happened to be a bookcase away from her and she was whispering to herself about something. She would occasionally look up at the bookcase where I was hovering and just when I thought she was looking at me I noticed her eyes were fixed on something directly in front of her.

My wolf now thought she was a necromancer and I really wanted her to be one so I could tell or even show her what I was without her getting too scared.

Through our free period I watched as Chloe struggled and tried to act like I didn't notice but it was incredibly hard because she was making really cute frustrated noises and would keep on putting her head in her hands which led to some her falling in front of her face. It was really hard not to take her in my arms right then and then but somehow I resisted. Half way through Chloe rolled up her sleeves to reveal her skinny pale arms. I carried on reading but my eyes where brought away from my book as I saw a flash of something purple on her arm. I put my book on the desk and looked at Chloe who was looking at me with a question on her face. I gently took her arm in my hands and could hear her heart speed up by my touch like it had in English when she had been kicked but then I thought it was because of the force of the kick.

"Who did this to you?" I nearly growled out.

"I d d did it in theatre. I ran int table." She stuttered.

I carefully ran my fingers across her bruise that was a nasty shade of purple.

"does it hurt?" I asked her

"n n not r r really." She whispered

" I looked at her face to see her biting her lip and watching my hand as it moved across her arm.

Her head shot up though and stared at the place in front of her. There was nothing there though. I took my hand away from her and looked at my book but I didn't miss the look of loneliness that flashed across her face when I did.

**She doesn't know it yet but she loves us just as much as we do her. **

_Yeah somehow I doubt that. _I said to my wolf

**Chloe POV**

His hands where so soft and smooth as they travelled along my arm. It felt so nice just to be touched by him and my breathing came slightly more quickly. My heart was pounding through my chest and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. Wherever he touched would leave a warm tingling sensation and I just wanted more of him. I have never experienced anything like this ever in my life. Nothing could compare to the feeling that was him around me. I could feel his gaze on me but at that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to remember this moment and re live is so many times.

Then of course Rebecca had to come in and ruin it. She came up to the desk and squealed in my ear making me jump. Derek took his hand away much to my disappointment and I really wanted to scream at Rebecca for ruining that moment of true happiness. I have been depressed and sad ever since my mum died and dad left. My Aunt tries hard but she doesn't know how to look after me and she hits me a lot. I can cover up most of the bruises and stuff. She hasn't hit me for a while which I think is an improvement.

Then I carried on with my math trying to get Derek Souza out of my mind.

_I am not like that. I am not clingy or needy but feeling him on me. Just that small bit of contact! It hadn't affected him at all. I need to stop. Its his first day for gods sake. I should just forget about him. _

When the bell went I took my time getting my things ready so that I could avoid talking to Derek. But then he took his time as well and just when I thought he had left I looked up to see him waiting by the door. I sighed inwardly then headed towards him smiled and kept on walking.

_He just wants to be friends. _

Understandable. He just moved he doesn't want a girlfriend. Wait. Do I want a boyfriend? I have never had one.

I tried to walk away but he easily met my pace and walked with me out of the school. I stopped at my car to see him looking at me still only a few feet away.

"I was erm. Well. I I was wondering if I eerrm if I could text you tonight maybe. I mean not about Maths or anything just to talk." He said. He looked so flustered and anxious that I wanted to laugh and run into his arms at the same time.

"y y yeah t t that woul be f f fine." I stuttered. Feeling embarrassed for the stupid stutter that I have a waved smiled and got in the car. I was thinking about Derek the entire way home. I couldn't think of anything else. And it annoyed me. Why could he have such a big effect on me when nobody else could. Why could he make me feel happy when no one else can?

I thought about all of this on the way home and was left with a lot of questions and no answers.

**What do you think? I did this chapter like three times before I was actually happy with how It flowed. The new characters will be coming soon. Hope you all liked it please follow and review this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to High School**

Seven

**Chloe POV**

When I got home I went straight to my room. Aunt Lauren would be back inn about an hour so I figured I would start my homework and then go around the house and do as many things as I could to make the house spotless. Aunt Lauren doesn't like things messy and so I always make sure I tidy the house before she gets home in case she is in a bad mood already and wont stop to think about hitting me.

For the first few months after my mum died Aunt Lauren just left me to do whatever. She would do anything to get me out of the house because that was where I was nearly all of the time and she thought it was unhealthy. Then after I started going to school again she stopped trying and would start getting annoyed at me about anything. She would hit me and hurt me and wreck the whole house, she would send me to my room if she saw I was bleeding or just tell me to clean the house. It went on like that for years. Then she started to cool down a bit which I was very thankful for, she had started dating someone about two months ago and that was when it all stopped. I can't get used to her not hurting me and I live in my own home terrified of when she will return.

After dumping my bag on my bed and going over to my desk I started getting all my assignments out ready. As I started my English paper I felt a weird switch in the air but chose to ignore it. Bad idea.

"you are soooooooo going to get with Derek!" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and my chair fell backwards. I landed on my back hard and resisted the urge to scream.

"I am so sorry Chloe! I didn't realise you were so jumpy are you okay?" the voice asked me.

I recognised the voice as Rebecca and sighed. I stood up and put my chair upright before turning to address the ghost in my room.

"its fine don't worry. Its not like I haven't done that before without a ghosts help anyway." I said with a smile.

She laughed and sat on my bed.

"anyway. I wanted to say thanks again for letting me hang out with you today. It was fun. Especially seeing the look on your face every time you saw me but couldn't say anything." She babbled on happily about how funny it was seeing me react to different things. I didn't mind. I just turned back to my assignment and managed to get it finished.

"hey Rebecca-"

"Becky" she interrupted

I gave her a questioning look and she continued

"teachers called me Rebecca and I hated it. I prefer Becky if you don't mind." She explained

"oh sorry. Well anyway I was just wondering h h how you umm how y y …"

"died? Car accident. I came back from a party a little drunk and was hit by a car crossing the road. They didn't say much about it in school and I'm glad too. I don't want the whole school to know. Too many people already know because of Andy. He told loads of his friends after I told him what happened. He's a looser anyway!"

I listened to her rant when a thought hit me.

"you told Andy how you died?" I asked.

"yeah I thought I could trust him. But turns out I couldn't. I followed you for a while so I could see what you were like. Then when I figured you were just an innocent necromancer I trusted and approached you. I just didn't think you would let me come home with you." She said.

"Andy is the other necromancer. What year is he in. What's his last name. what is he like around other people?" I asked her loads of questions barely hearing the front door open.

"I shouldn't have told you that. You shouldn't know that. Damn me and my big mouth! Okay you cant tell anyone got it?"

"who would I tell?" I questioned

"good point anyway I-"

She was interrupted by my bedroom door opening as my Aunt walked in.

"Chloe who are you talking to?" she asked me.

"N n n no one Aunt Lauren." I said.

"DON'T lie to me young lady!" she said very loudly.

" wasn't talking to anyone." I stuttered scared of the look in her eyes.

She walked towards me grabbed my wrists in a death grip with one hand and slapped me across the face with the other.

Becky was on the bed watching me in horror.

"Listen you bitch get away from her or so help me I will-" she couldn't finish before my aunt slapped me again.

As tears started rolling down my face she pushed me back and I hit the desk with a 'thud' and fell to the floor. I cut my arm on a corner of the desk.

"don't cry you pathetic wimp. Tidy this mess NOW!" she hissed at me. She slammed the door behind her. I stayed on the floor for about five minutes crying from the pain and the shock. I thought she didn't do that anymore. I wasn't that surprised. She has done worse things to me.

"Chloe! O MY GOD are you okay? That BITCH! I should seriously do something to that woman!" Oh your bleeding. I cant do anything I am sorry. Cant touch anything." Beck said to me. She looked scared herself.

"D d d don't worry. Its just a scratch. Um she does that sometimes but its okay. She just doesn't know how to um control herself sometimes." I whispered.

"Chloe Have you told anyone about this? Its child abuse!" she practically screeched.

"n n no. it doesn't matter. She just has a lot to think about. She was stuck with me three years ago after mum d d died and dad d d disappeared." I said

I got up and walked up to the bathroom in my room. I wet some tissue and started clearing up the blood. I looked in the mirror to see an ugly bruise forming on my cheek just under my eye.

I looked at my wrists and saw that they were bruising quickly as well.

When I walked back in to my room Becky stayed quiet for the rest of the time. Probably not wanting to get me in more trouble she left and I tidied my room. There were books all over the place that had probably fallen from my desk. I picked them up and carried o with my assignments. I finished the all by 9:30 so I got a shower and worked on my script for the rest of the night. I didn't leave my room for dinner that night and ignored my stomach as it rumbled in protest.

**Becky POV**

Watching Chloe getting beaten by the woman that was supposed to love her and protect her from the bad things made me feel helpless. I wanted to tear that woman away from Chloe. I didn't know her that well but after following her for about a month knew she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. After hearing about how her mum and died and her dad was not in her life anymore made me feel awful. I was complaining to her all day about being bored when she has been living like that for nearly three years. When I was alive I wouldn't have ever thought twice about seeing a girl like Chloe. She just looked like any other normal teenager. Nobody would know that she didn't have any actual parents or that she was getting beaten, hell they wouldn't know anything about her being a necromancer she is that careful. I was going to help Chloe as best as I could in anyway. She was so nice to everyone. She powered through everything in her life. She barely thinks about herself from what I have observed.

No I wasn't going to let Chloe be alone and suffer. Her other friends don't know about her being a necromancer so I am going to help her with anything I can in that area. And if any girl at that damn high school tries to hurt Chloe I swear I will do some serious damage. Chloe doesn't know that I am a half demon and I am going to keep it that way for a while.

**So there is Chapter 7 for you all. Hope you liked it! Please review I get self conscious about my work and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to High School**

Eight

**Chloe POV**

I fell asleep at some point in the night writing my script, when I woke up it was 5:40 so I decided to get up anyway since I wasn't going to fall back to sleep anytime soon. I went into the bathroom and got a shower. When I got dressed I was still half asleep and fell into the kitchen table and walked into the fridge.

As I poured myself some cereal I didn't pay attention to anything that went on around me. Becky didn't come back last night. She probably went to spy or someone, that's what the other ghosts that I have met do. Thinking of Becky reminded me of our conversation last night. She had said that a boy named Andy was a necromancer. _That narrows it down to about 500 boys in my school._ I thought

Not all of them are called Andy obviously but I don't pay attention to most people in school so my chances of finding this guy on my own where slim.

While I was thinking about this I didn't realize my Aunt had gotten up. Next thing I know I have a horrible pain in my left cheek, the same one she hit yesterday that was already bruised, and I was on the floor. My head banged into a cupboard and my forehead started bleeding.

"who the hell do you think you are. Waking me up this early and making so much damn noise so frickin early. . ." My Aunt Shouted. Kicking me when she said the last four words. I winced and got to my feet. Swiftly grabbing my bag I ran out the back door and legged it down the street. I didn't get far before my leg started throbbing where she had kicked me.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me from above me. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked up. I saw a girl around the same age as me looking at me. She looked concerned and worried. I suddenly took in my appearance. I had bruised arms and my face was covered in warm gooey blood. There was a huge gash on my forehead that hurt when I touched it.

" I' fine don't worry." I lied.

She dropped to her knees and knelt next to me.

"first your not fine and second you are a terrible liar." She said.

I took in her appearance, she had dark hair that was tide up in a pony tail. Her eyes where a nice amber colour that seemed warm and welcoming and she had freckles that dusted her nose. She was wearing ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "I'm not stubborn, my way is just better." Over the top of it she had a thin jacket that hung loosely on her form.

"Oh, I'm JJ by the way" she said with a smile

"I I I'm Chloe." I whispered

"I wont ask you what happened because you obviously don't want to tell me, and you have no reason to but I will say that you should tell someone." She said with a serious look at my face.

"Thanks" I said already liking her

She laughed then shrugged off her jacket

"here wear this. It will cover the bruises on your arms." She said. I gave her a half smile before shrugging on the jacket. We walked to school together and she was really nice the whole time. She didn't ask about the things going on with me or about the cuts and bruises on my body which I was grateful for.

**Derek POV**

I needed Chloe. As soon as I woke up she was the first thing on my mind. I had dreams about her with me last night.

She was with me in a forest and I was in my wolf form. She was watching me as I was jogging around the clearing that I was so familiar with now.

Then she was with me in a big house. We had two little boys in our arms and they were both beautiful. They had her blonde hair and my green eyes.

Then I woke up. I got a shower and got dressed when I looked at the clock I saw I still had two hours before anyone else would be awake so I went for a jog. It helped me think about my new predicament. Plus my wolf was getting restless now that he had found his mate. We both wanted her more everyday and it was hard to be away from her.

**Go to her** my wolf said

_We don't know where she lives_

_It would be weird to turn up at her house and _

_She would think we were insane_

I said

**All can be answered easily **

**We track her scent**

**Tell her we are her mate **

**Change in front of her**

_Are you insane? She would freak out!_

***Growl***

When I got back to the house I took another shower and got some breakfast. When I finished having breakfast I heard Simon in the shower and Tori fall of her bed.

I chuckled then left for school, not wanting the two brats in my car and arguing the whole time.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

As soon as I got in the school I smelt her. She was in the library again. Instinctively I followed her scent and walked right up to her where she sat at the back. She looked up and smiled her heart stopping smile at me. Except it was ruined because she had a huge cut on her forehead, bruises on her cheeks and on her arms where big purple bruises that matched her face.

I growled and she looked down when she saw me looking at her bruises.

I sat down next to her and she pulled her sleeves down on her borrowed jacket. (it didn't smell of her scent.)

"Chloe what the hell happened to you?" I growled.

She scowled and snapped her head to look at me in the eye

"Well, Hello Derek how are you today? Did you like your first day here?" she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stared at her.

She squirmed under my gaze and I put my hand on her leg under the table. She winced and I knew there would be more bruises there as well. I grabbed her hand and stormed out of the library. She barely had time to grab her bag before I dragged her through to the hallway.

We went to the closest empty classroom and I closed the door shut.

**What the bloody hell are those!?**

_Shut up and I will find out! I growled back_

"Chloe. Please tell me where they came from" I said.

**Chloe POV**

I don't know why I was suddenly so desperate to tell him everything about me. But I did. His face displayed no emotion but his eyes were alarmed and angry. Somehow I knew the anger was not aimed at me though and that made me feel calmer.

At that moment with him looking at me like I was actually worth something to someone, I broke.

I started crying so suddenly that it worried me. I felt pathetic and weak but it didn't stop me in fact it fuelled my crying.

Derek came up to me almost immediately and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so comforted by his touch and I cried even longer.

"M m my mums dead a and my d d dad k k killed himself. I I live w w with my Aunt a and she beats me. That's w w what happened l l last night a and I don't do anything about it. I I I cant. She will h hurt me more and I don't think I will be able to cope anymore Derek!" I let everything flow out of me. I didn't care that I was for the first time ever see me so pathetic or weak. I didn't care that I didn't know this guy and I didn't care that I felt like the worlds biggest self centred brat. I just stayed in Derek's arms and listened to his heart beat. It was so comforting, like the best music I had ever heard I my life.

Eventually I snuggled closer to him so that my head was on his shoulder. His heart beat quickened at the movement and I had to keep from laughing.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Derek?"

"do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

**And I leave you all in the suspense! So there is Chapter Eight for you all. Hope you liked it. Sorry these are a bit short I will try to get them longer. I want to say Thank you to Saunders2 for her ideas and reviews**

**The new Character JJ was given to me by Saunders2 and I just felt that she deserved credit for her ideas. Also if JJ is reading this I just want you to know you have an amazing best friend!**

**Will update soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to High School**

Nine

**Derek POV**

"I I mean, so that you don't you know have to go straight home and we could um do the err Math tutoring thing tonight as well if you wanted." I explained, flushed and flustered.

Why the hell had I just said that! Oh yeah _I _didn't my flaming wolf did!

***barks out laughter***

_You evil, flea infested, little –_

**I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you, I would be listening to our Mate**

That cut off everything I was about to say.

I looked down at her to see she had stopped crying and seemed more in control than before, which I was thankful for because seeing her cry broke my heart into a thousand pieces

**Awwwwwwwwwww**

_Shut it!_

**Touché**

_*Growl*_

"Chloe?" I questioned.

"I um thanks, I I would love to come over tonight. If everyone was o okay with it of course and if it wasn't too much trouble." She said .

All I wanted to do was kiss her and hold her close to me. I loved this girl so much and she had agreed to come over tonight

**And lots of things could happen while your doing **_**Math!**_

_For once I am going to politely tell you to shut your face because you have just got us some more time with our mate. But don't think I am still not mad at you._

**And I love you too big guy**

**Chloe POV**

I am going to Derek's house. I am going to Derek's house. I. Am. Going. To. Derek's. House!

I don't know why I said that. I wasn't thinking. I am just emotional right now, that's all.

_Then why do I feel so happy when only 5 minuets ago I was crying my eyes out?_

I am so confused right now.

Before I could say anything else to him the bell went signalling us to go to registration.

"I um, we should probably go." I said standing up.

"uh yeah, lets go."

We walked out of the classroom and into the busy hallway together. I was hoping that having just experienced a lot already that something would go right but to no avail. When we were near our classroom Royce Banks stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"Oh hi! Chloe right?" he said with one of his famous crooked smiles.

"y-y-yes" I say in more of a whisper

"and you must be Derek. I have heard lots about you." He said

"really." Derek said in a very deep voice. It sounded more of a growl than anything else.

"yes actually. All about why you moved, and the accident you caused at the last place."

"Accident?" I said

"it was nothing." Derek said

"oh but if I remember correctly," Royce said smirking at Derek " I heard there was at least 6 police cars there." He said casting a glance at me before locking his gaze back on Derek

"w-well I don't believe y-you. Lets go Derek!" I said grabbing hold of Derek's hand and dragging him with me too homeroom. One look at him and you could tell that I had made the right choice.

After we sat down at our desks Derek just stared at the wall in front of us.

"I-I don't believe him. Royce I mean, h-he is just a creep a-and I don't listen to him s-so don't worry about thinking about me hating you or anything." I said

"well maybe you should " he said in a gruff voice.

I didn't say anything else through Homeroom and he didn't either. When the bell rang he all but sprinted out of the room.

I went to my next class only to realize that I was sitting next to him again. Reluctantly I sat down and tried to give him as much space as possible. He probably thinks that I will go spread gossip to the whole school.

I really didn't like not talking to Derek. I found it remarkably hard not to curl up in his lap and beg for his attention like a puppy.

_Damn I'm going crazy_

**Derek POV**

_She is driving me crazy!_

All I could think about was Chloe. How terrified she was around Royce. Of course she has reason to be scared of him. But I don't think she knows why. I have only been at the school for a day and a bit and have already heard too many stories about him for me and my wolf's liking. So far I have heard he is a player,, has beaten up practically all the boys that are not as tough as him (more like his friends to be honest) and killed his own brother Austin with a dumb bell last year.

For some strange reason me and my wolf don't like the idea of him being anywhere near our mate.

**Wow sarcasm much?**

_Wow fleas much?_

**Touché my friend**

I just about resisted the urge to bite my wolfs head off every day so it was going to be a extremely hard to not kill this Royce guy for so much as looking at Chloe. I think my wolf is really going to like this.

**Wolfie POV**

I am going to LOVE this! I have a actual excuse to say 'inappropriate' or 'immature' things to Derek about Chloe.

Have I mentioned how much I love Chloe yet? NO!? Well let me tell you I LOVE HER LIKE LOADS!

She is the best thing that has ever happened to me (and Derek too but I doubt that he will admit that) and I assure you that I will have that girl I my arms/paws very very soon. Don't you little fanfictioners dare say that you like Royce better than me though got it? Otherwise you will be answering to me. And you do not want to do THAT.

Okay see ya. HAVE FUN READING THE REST OF THIS!

**Chloe POV**

Yes. I am definitely going crazy. I kept looking at Derek every 5 seconds but didn't say anything through any of the lessons that I had with him. I was really nervous about going back to his house tonight. I would have to explain a lot to Aunt Lauren when I get home about why I wasn't the house. When I told Derek I could go I just didn't think about any of that, my mind was otherwise occupied with the fact that I would be spending _more_ time with Derek. At first I was completely thrilled with the idea (don't ask me why though) but now, after not talking to him at all after our little _talk _I was having second thoughts and I had a feeling that he was too.

I didn't think any person could leave a classroom faster than Derek Souza. As soon as the bell rang through the school to signal another boring lesson, Derek was out of the classroom before I could even begin to pack my bag. In his haste to leave the room to get to his next lesson he had forgotten his notebook. I sighed and picked it up and shoved it in my bag with my own books. I would just have to give it to him in our free period.

I headed to Math and had to endure another painful hour of working out stupid equations that would not get me anywhere in life.

"wow you really do need the extra help from Derek don't you?" Becca said from the front of the class.

I looked up and around me and saw a guy who was sitting at the back of the room snap his head up to look at where she was standing.

_So that must be Andy._

Judging from the way that Becca looked absolutely terrified at the sight if him I guessed right. She came up to me and whispered in my ear even though only there was only two people who could hear her right now.

"You need to stay away from him. Got it?" she whispered in my ear.

"I gave a short nod and she ran from the room.

I looked back over to the boy, Andy looking at me with a scary smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that could only be described as insanity.

**Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't been on here for a while to make it up to you all I'm already working on my next chapter. Hope you are still enjoying this story. Oh and sorry it was still a bit short. The next chapter should be longer with lots of drama! **

**Also I have a wattpad account and thought some of you guys would like it if you like this story. They are quite good I guess so yeah. My name is ElishaRoxburgh **

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to High School **

Ten

**Derek POV**

I had to get away from Chloe. The things my wolf had been saying was enough to make any man hide. He kept on sending images of Royce and Chloe _together _and then images of Royce with Chloe lying still on the ground, her baby blue eyes looking up but unseeing.

**If you didn't like them you should have just said so.**

_*growl*_

**HAHAHAH**

_*louder growl*_

**God you really have become more sensitive now haven't you?**

_SHUT UP!_

***whimpers***

_Ha_

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang I was out of the room before anyone had even began to pack up and that got me some really weird stares but I didn't care. I ran to Math and was rewarded with another curious glance from the teacher. I headed straight to the back and started looking for my notebook while everyone else was coming in. Only, it wasn't in my bag, it definitely wasn't in my locker because I had it in English.

_Nobody can pick up that notebook!_

**And why would that be? ** My wolf asks getting the courage to talk because of my current state

_You know why you flea infested mutt! _

**You know you are starting to sound like Tori right?**

_UGH_

I spent the rest of Math worrying about the notebook. It had Chloe's name writing in it like 50 times. If anyone saw that I would be screwed.

**Chloe POV**

After Math I went to French and was greeted by Simon and Nate. They were talking about basketball try outs this year because Simon wanted to know when they were. Lucky for him Nate is captain of the basketball team.

"Hey Chloe" they both said in unison when I sat down next to Simon.

"Hi guys." I said while getting my stuff out of my bag

"So Chloe, I hear you are coming back to our house tonight. I must warn you Dad isn't the best cook." Simon says

I chuckle a little but am forced to stop when 2 girls from the previous day come up to me and Simon.

"Hey Simon." they say although it looks like it must have been a lot of effort. They had to use a seductive voice, flip their hair over there shoulder giggle then glare at the other one for saying their line.

"Hey ladies," he says with a wink at both of them.

The girls where both very pretty, they were both also very popular which meant that I got very nervous.

They both looked ready to say something but the girl with brown her and brown eyes beat the black haired one to it.

"so we heard that she," she starts jabbing her thumb in my direction "is coming to your house tonight and Jessica wants to know why she wasn't invited." She says

"well girls, you see Chloe is coming over for tutoring tonight. Jess wasn't invited because it wasn't me who gave the invite out." Simon says a little sternly.

"Oh well we hope you have fun tonight!" the black haired one said with a sneer.

Then the brown haired one kicked me under the table and this time I did yelp.

"Sorry my foot slipped" she quickly because Simon was standing up and he looked pissed as hell.

"Leave now!" he said a little too calmly and I was probably imagining it but I thought I could see little sparks flying from his finger tips.

They left instantly and Simon sat down whispering a little loudly because of the anger and frustration.

"are you okay?" he said putting a hand on my leg and rubbing soothing circles on my thigh. Except they weren't soothing because he had his hand on one of the bruises from last night and he wasn't the one I wanted to be comforting me. The guy I did want comforting me had been ignoring me for the past 2 hours.

"I gave a small nod and shifted my leg so that his hand fell off of my thigh. I think he got the message because he didn't try touching me again although I thought I saw a flash of hurt pass in his eyes but he blinked and there wasn't a single trace of emotion other than concern.

After French had finished my leg still throbbed a little but it was okay to walk on so I managed.

I spent lunch trying to find Derek and didn't bother getting anything to eat. I didn't really feel that hungry anyway after being ignored by Derek for the first part of the day and then kicked in French.

After checking, the library, the outside sitting area and the cafeteria I was just mindlessly walking in the corridors. I had just turned a corner that led to my locker when I saw him. But he wasn't alone. The girl who had kicked me this morning had her hands all over his chest and was kissing him furiously. His back was against the wall but his face was angled at her. His eyes were open and looked stunned but unseeing. She gasped and went running down the corridors with tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran into a dead end so she just slumped down on the walls with her knees brought to her chest as she cried about a guy she just realised she had fallen for.

I didn't go to Theatre but stayed in the deserted corridors and wept over and over scolding myself for falling for that heart-breaking monster.

"Chloe I have been look- Whats wrong?" Becca was by my side in an instant, giving me a hug even though I couldn't feel it.

"I-I like Derek!" I whisper

"well that's good! It means you can woo him in the extra time you too will have together!" she says excitedly

"NO!" I shout "he he was k-k-kissing another girl. She kicked me today s-so I instan-tly r-recognised her." I choke out more quietly.

"Oh Chloe!" she breaths out

"Didn't you pick up his notebook today?" he asks

I give a small nod and she claps her hands together

"well get it out I want to see what he puts in there." She says throwing her fist in the air.

I get the book without a seconds hesitation and open it up.

On the first page is just some boring English notes then a few doodles on the second page then further on there is a whole page with my name on it!

"Erm Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I say

"I think your crush is a stalker/psychopath"

"that's rich coming from you!" I say and we both start laughing

Then the bell rings and I walk to my last lesson ready to completely ignore Derek

**Derek POV**

Simon had just finished telling me about what happened in his French class when the girl that kicked Chloe walked past and winked and Simon.

"That's her!" he whispered knowing I would hear him through the noise everyone was making in the halls with my werewolf hearing.

I growled and followed her leaving Simon speechless which is something that never happens often.

I grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to a quieter corridor. I was expecting to see a look of pure shock or anger but she just gave me a flirtatious smile and wink.

I was sure I looked incredibly dumb at the time but didn't care because this girl hurt _my _mate

**Our mate**

**Kk got it **

I scowled at her and she just giggled which made me even more angry

What is your problem?" I asked getting beyond infuriated by her attitude

"well I was trying to get your brothers attention but you are also looking quite _fine_" she said before pushing me against the wall and crashing her lips onto mine.

I growled and she took it as an encouragement which was not my intention and so she started kissing me harder and pushing our bodies closer together.

I opened my eyes to see Chloe staring at us and I couldn't believe it! I was supposed to be kissing Chloe not this slut!

She turned and ran away from the monster she must think that I am.

**Chloe POV**

When I stepped into the classroom all eyes went to me making me hate the way I look right now, tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and messy hair. _Great!_

I walked over to Dereks desk and dropped the notebook on his desk before walking over to where JJ sat near the frony

"mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"um no go for it." She said grabbing her bag of the chair and putting it on the floor

"Are you okay?" she asked

"yeah just some erm," I stopped and cast a quick glance at Derek to see him staring at me

"drama" I finished looking back at Jo.

"Okay?" she said drawing out the word "and are you okay about this morning?" she asked

"yeah I'm fine. It was just a family misunderstanding" I say with a small smile.

She just left me alone for the rest of the hour which I was grateful for, I needed time to think.

**JJ POV**

Family misunderstanding my ass! The girl had cuts and bruises all over her fuggin face and arms and she calls it a misunderstanding? Yeah right!

I need Chloe to trust me and open up to me. I really want to help her since her friends seem completely oblivious to what is actually going on. I just hope I will be able to help her in time. I won't stand back and let another person lose their life because I didn't help them!

**Okay then so there is another chapter for everyone. Sorry this one might be coming out a little later than I anticipated because my family is going away for the weekend. I am currently very very tired so please forgive me for any mistakes **


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to High Scool**

Eleven

**Derek POV**

Chloe came into the room looking like hell. And I mean literally, she was very pale but her cheeks were flushed and covered in tear stains, her eyes were blood shot and puffy and her clothes were a creased mess. I was hoping to explain to her about what she saw in the hall but didn't get the chance because she walked over dropped my notebook and sat at some other girls desk.

I internally growled and scowled at the girl who was looking at Chloe with worried eyes. She didn't seem like one of the girls that would be in that little bitch club and I could tell she was generally worried about her. She was having shorter breaths even though nobody else would notice, not even her, and she was giving off the scent that everyone does when they are worried or anxious. I relaxed slightly because I could smell that this was the girl that had given Chloe her jacket this morning and it made me feel like she was trying to protect my angel.

My wolf on the other hand was howling with rage. He wanted to be with his mate and he wanted her _now! _In all fairness I was pretty impressed with him so far. He hadn't made me bite that girls head off when she kissed me today and he hadn't tried to make me say or do much other than speak my mind without my permeation and getting Chloe over to my house.

I spent the entire hour staring in between Chloe and the clock ticking on the wall. It seemed like time had slowed down since the kiss. Chloe didn't even look my way once but I could smell her salty tears and see her body shaking ever so often so I knew that she was still upset.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the day I made sure she could not escape. The girl was fast, as I realised after trying to follow her in the halls. I walked up to her and waited patiently and quietly until she was done. I don't think that she had noticed me because she kept muttering things under her breath like _Damn boy, stupid boy, evil boy, hot boy. _The last one she said with a sigh and I couldn't help but smile slightly and my wolf was running miles, howling all over again.

When she was done she tried to walk away but was met with my chest instead.

"Derek, oh um hi." She said not looking at me and paying a lot of attention to her shoelaces at the moment.

"Your coming to my house remember?" I said

She shook her head and looked just past my shoulder, I tried not to pay attention to the fact that I knew there was nobody else in the room.

She rolled her eyes and then looked at my forehead instead of my eyes.

"Yeah okay lets go." She says

**Chloe POV**

The ride to Derek's house was uncomfortable because I was in the car with Simon and Tori as well. I was fine with Simon but Tori didn't seem to like me and I just didn't want to talk to Derek.

I sat in the passenger seat at the front with Simon and Tori behind and Derek driving. Simon kept on trying to talk to me but I didn't give much thought but he didn't get the message. Derek was looking at me every ten seconds and it was getting beyond annoying. Then there was Tori who stayed quiet but would glare at me through the mirror at every chance she got.

When we got closer to the house I was flooded with relief. The awkward tension was still there but I was happy there would be more room to put between me and Derek now. I didn't feel like getting his help at all, plus he would probably make me feel like an idiot.

Before when I mentioned the house I should have said mansion! The place was twice the size of my house and I wouldn't class my house as being small. There was already a car parked on the stone drive way and a motorbike resting just outside the gates. It was obvious that these people were rich and I could only imagine what they're parents must be like. After watching about a thousand movies in my lifetime I was sure I knew what was going to happen…

The parents would be snotty and rude and look like they have a turtle biting where I turtle should never bite, they would think I was a rude, misbehaved child and judge me without trying to get to know me. And in the end I will wish that I had never came and would take sitting in my Maths class for over two hours than spend another minute in that house.

Oddly though that isn't what happened at all. Simon showed me around the house while Derek and Tori went upstairs, and we stopped by the kitchen to get a snack before the tutoring. When we got in there, a man who looked to be in his mid-thirty's was sitting at the counter on a very new model laptop and was typing like his life depended on it.

"Hey dad," Simon said casually as he reached into the fridge and got two coke cans out.

"Sup Si" his dad said as he finished typing whatever it was he was doing.

"This is Chloe" Simon said when he walked over to hand me my coke.

"Oh hello, are you one of Simons new friends?" he asked

"Umm yes." I said shocked at how relaxed this man seemed.

"She's here for Derek though," Simon stated.

"Oh really? Derek doesn't usually bring friends over." His dad said.

"That's cos he doesn't have any." Tori said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Derek said calmly as he walked in after his sister.

She shot him the bird when their dad wasn't looking and he scowled across the room at her.

I had to stifle a laugh as I watched the two siblings fight, it looked like fun having someone you could always rely on to look out for you if you were bullied, but coming home to the biggest bully of all. I smiled sadly at the thought of it. my mother never got the chance to have another child after me before her life was taken.

I tried not to think like that too often because it still affected terribly. After seeing how my dad had chosen to take the loss of my mother it became hard for me to think of living anymore, especially when Aunt Lauren was forever talking about how useless and worthless my father was.

I pulled my thoughts away from the depressing and tortuous thoughts that will forever haunt my mind and focussed on the siblings in the room who were now glaring at each other. It was still very amusing and judging by the way that Mr Bae was chuckling slightly and Simon was staring at them blankly with a bored expression on his face, made it look like this didn't happen often.

"Dad, can we order pizza?" Simon asked his dad.

"Yeah sure get the usual. Chloe what pizza do you want?" Mr Bae said turning to me.

"Oh I-I don't mind I will just have anything." I said because I didn't want to cause a fuss or be any trouble.

"Okay I will order it as soon as I'm finished with this database plan." He said. I nodded and turned towards Derek who was already staring at me.

"You wanna go work on your homework now?" he asked me

I nodded and he led me up the stairs.

His room was surprisingly clean, I would have thought his room would have already been messy with clothes everywhere and rubbish scattered across every surface. But it was the complete opposite, there were shelves of really complex looking books lining the walls and his bed was very neatly made, there were a few unpacked boxes by the door but other than that it was the perfect living space. I noticed there wasn't any picture frames anywhere in the room and I started wondering about his past. Before I could think too much about it though Derek spoke.

"Do you have your math books with you?" he asked me

I nodded then realised I had left them at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're downstairs, I'll go get them." I say then leave the room.

When I got my bag I was just about to head back up the stairs when my wrist was grabbed and I was thrown backwards against a wall.

"You think by getting close to Derek you can learn all of our little secrets don't you!" Tori hisses in my face. "Well you are so wrong. Derek is unapproachable, he is like stone. You won't get anything out of him, he is too smart to let anything slip. Now you listen here and you listen good. You are going to stay away from my family, Got it? I don't need little miss perfect ruining what I have here." She says. "And don't tell anyone about this, yeah?" she asks.

I nod numbly and walk up the stairs, I was shaking now and felt like I could crumble at any moment. Tori was scary, she had threatened me and doesn't want me to get close to her family either. The girl has problems but I can't do anything about it. when I get into Derek's room I sit on the floor opposite him and lay my books in front of us so that I had a reason to stay away from him.

**Tori POV**

I always thought Derek was the smart one but he brought a stranger into the house, Kit didn't seem to see the danger of it and Simon couldn't have looked any happier but one of us needs to be thinking clearly. Yes Claire or whatever her name was is pretty in a more subtle way, but she is also a threat. She is the first person Derek has ever brought back to the house and that scared me. He has known her for a day. A FUCKING DAY! He thinks she is so pure and innocent but she obviously isn't. No one is honest in this world, you don't know who is your enemy and you don't know who you can trust.

Chloe is a threat. She isn't stable, I have seen her talking to herself on more than one occasion. Derek has lost his damn mind! No, I am not going to let a girl endanger my _"normal"_ life. She isn't worth it.

**Hi guys, just wanted to say I am sorry to all the Tori fans out there, Please don't hate me because of how I decided to have Tori act. Other news, I have now been named a Vampire by everyone who gets my bus to school and a werewolf by people in my form. There are the other people who just think I am a psycho but nothing is new there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoy writing them. See you guys soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to High School**

Twelve

**Chloe POV**

After the encounter I had with Tori I was shaken up and scared of this family. Nobody actually did know anything about these people and I didn't know if they were stable. Tori obviously wasn't but I didn't know about Simon and Derek. They could all be escaped mental patients that have been on the run. They could be here to take me, they could me here to turn the country into an army of evil minions that will rise and destroy the worlds population!

So maybe I was freaking out a little bit more than I should have but it wasn't like anyone could blame me right now. I had known these guys for a day and am already being threatened by the newbies. I hadn't paid any attention to what I was actually supposed to be learning from Derek but I could honestly say I couldn't care less, my mind was pre occupied with different creepy scenarios that involved me being either killed, tortured or kidnapped by the people in this very house.

I was still thinking of the different ways I would be leaving this house - if I was leaving, when Becca decided to let her appearance be known by singing at the top of her lungs What does the fox say. I jumped out of my skin because the girl cannot sing a single note and she just happened to be bouncing on Derek's bed although there was not a single sound or movement from the bed.

I jumped and had to stifle a yelp by slapping my hand against my mouth which made my cheek sting with the impact. She started laughing hysterically at my shocked face and Derek's equally confused one.

"Damn I need to do that more often!" Becca said after she had calmed down.

I glared at her before looking at Derek to see him staring at me like I was a freak which was probably a very accurate assumption of me at this moment in time.

"Sorry could you um go over that again I still don't get it." I asked because I didn't like how he was staring at me.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I have said have you Chloe?" He asked

"O-of course I have!" I lie

"What have I been talking about for the past fifteen minutes?"

"You're screwed." Becca said

I glared at her again before answering Derek

"Pi?" I said although it came out as more of a question

"Apples." H e said

"Oh," is all I can say turning a bright shade of red "I guess I have just been distracted."

"No shit Sherlock!" Becca says.

I glare at her again then look at Derek who is looking at where I was just glaring

"You keep on looking up there, why?" he asks

"I um your wallpaper interests me." I say

"Navy blue wallpaper interests you?"

"Yeah, I mean your room is all really dark and clean, it doesn't look like most teenage boys bedrooms."

"How would you know!" he questions. His head turned around so quickly I was afraid he would get whiplash.

**Derek POV**

"How would you know!" I growl as I turn to face her.

The idea of her being in another males bedroom angered me.

**And me!**

_Shush!_

**Fine.**

"Well I um don't." She says looking down

**You made her sad**

_Didn't mean to!_

**Comfort her dipshit!**

_I don't know what to say!_

**Allow me**

"Oh Baby don't be embarrassed, I don't know what a girls room looks like either." My wolf said to my mate.

My angels head snapped up as soon as I – I mean my wolf called her baby.

"Oh okay, I – your eyes have changed colour!" She exclaimed loudly.

_You just had to see her didn't you idiot!_

**Hey I only get to see images of her that you send. Not my fault for wanting to see her!**

_UGH!_

"Uh no I mean it must be the lighting or something." I mumbled

"Oh of course, so um could we please do some more of those thingies, I promise I will listen this time." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure." I say

I spent the next 20 minutes trying to get her to learn how to do Algebra and she still can't do it, although it is cute watching her get frustrated with a problem on the worksheet.

"I give up!" she sighed the flopped on the floor staring at my ceiling.

I chuckled and put all of the maths books to the side

"The pizza should be here soon, do you want to go downstairs?" I ask her knowing the pizza is making its way up the drive way as we speak.

"I'll get up when it gets here." She says not even looking at me but staring to the corner of my room again.

Not two seconds later did the doorbell ring and Chloe made the most adorable groaning noise ever.

"Not fair!" she says sitting up to look at me

"Come on, I'm hungry." I say.

She sighs and tries to get up only to land on her butt again. I laughed loudly as she glared up at my tall frame as I tried to stop my laughing.

"Carry me!" she said taking me by surprise

Never the less I did indeed pick her up and carry her bridal style down the stairs as she squealed and wriggled in my arms like a little kid.

As we entered the dining room all eyes went to me and Chloe.

"Look at the cute little couple!" Tori said with clear sarcasm.

Chloe stiffened in my arms at the sound of Tori's voice and I could smell the fear radiating off of her at the moment.

"D-D-D-Derek please p-p-put me down." Chloe whispered.

I gently placed her on the floor but made sure she was okay before letting her walk to her seat at the table. I glared at Tori to see her smirking at Chloe, Simon was glaring daggers at me and Kit was looking at Simon with concern.

"So Chloe how are you liking school?" Kit asked.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Simon to see him still glaring at me.

"It's okay , it's a good school." She answered politely

The rest of the meal went along fine, Kit and Simon kept trying to make conversation with Chloe but she wouldn't answer them properly and she barely ate anything. I didn't say anything about her behaviour though and we went back up to my room after we'd eaten enough.

**Talk to her about what happened in the corridor!**

_What do I say?_

**Explain what happened**

_How _

**Your hopeless!**

"Um Chloe?"

"Yeah" she said in her adorable innocent voice.

"About today in the hallway …"

**I have made this really short because I can't wait to get to the next chapter and this one is just an in-between and not important. Hope you guys are liking the story still. **


End file.
